


Hitting the Road

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: IkeSoren Week 2021 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Titles, IkeSoren Week 2021, M/M, RV, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Ike's ideas tended to be a bit outlandish sometimes, but this one took the cake.---IkeSoren Week 2021Day 6: Travel/Modern AU
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Series: IkeSoren Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091183
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: IkeSoren Week 2021





	Hitting the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Another mash-up of the two themes. This one disappointed me a bit. It's too short, really, but I just can't think of anything else to do with it now. I'm still sick, though, so that may be impairing my thinking.

It was perhaps the most ridiculous idea that Ike had ever had – and that was saying something, because all of Ike’s ideas tended towards the ludicrous. This was the man who had once decided to build his own meat smoker when he couldn’t find one within the budget. This was the man who had gone out in the middle of the night to procure baseball tickets from some shady seller on Craigslist.

Now, he was the man who had come rumbling up the driveway in this monstrosity.

“It’s an RV!” Ike proclaimed triumphantly as he hopped out of the side door.

“I know what it is,” Soren said, his face still the picture of shock. “Where did you get it?”

Ike twirled the keys around one finger, glancing back at the vehicle. “Remember that car dealer who still owed us for protecting his shipment?”

Soren frowned. “You didn’t…”

“I accepted it as payment,” Ike said. “Brand new, fully upgraded, ready to go.”

“What exactly are we going to do with it?” Soren was looking it up and down, examining the shiny white and teal paint. Ike came to stand beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

“We’re gonna travel in it, of course.”

At this, Soren gave Ike an incredulous look. “Excuse me?”

“We’ve been planning to hit the road soon,” Ike said. “Why not use this?”

“Ike.” Soren’s frown deepened. “We are not traveling in an RV.”

“Give me one good reason not to.” Ike was meeting his gaze steadily.

“Just one? First, they require a lot of upkeep. That translates to time and money – one of which we don’t exactly have in abundance. Second, you can’t keep an RV just anywhere. You have to arrange for parking, hookups, facilities, fees and permits… Third, we are not the RV-ing type. We aren’t old.”

“But we are retired,” Ike pointed out. “You have some great points, but it’s cheaper to live in an RV than it is to rent or buy a house. And much cheaper than staying in hotels.”

“That may be true, but—”

“Besides, it’ll be more comfortable than sleeping in a tent all the time.” Ike led Soren towards the door, which Soren eyed with suspicion. “Just check it over. See what you think.”

“I know what I think, and I think you’re nuts.” Even so, Soren stepped up into the vehicle.

The interior was small, as Soren had expected, but laid out in a way that maximized the available space. The kitchen was directly across from the door, with the dinette next to that and a couch on the opposite side. “The bed’s back there,” Ike said, gesturing to the curtain in the back. “Bathroom’s next to it. And these slide out to make more room.” He pointed to the dinette and the couch.

Soren examined the countertops (Formica) and the cabinets (particleboard). The curtain slid aside to reveal a tiny hallway with a miniature bathroom (Ike would barely fit in the shower, Soren noted) and a queen-sized bed with bland brown covers. He turned back to the main area, where Ike was standing expectantly. “Well?” he asked.

It was the tackiest little place Soren had ever seen. He was sure that it would be expensive to fuel, and expensive to maintain. He didn’t know anything about operating a vehicle this size, and Ike had never driven an RV before this. In fact, Ike didn’t care to drive at all, always preferring to walk everywhere. Soren couldn’t picture them actually living in this thing. But he also couldn’t deny the hopeful spark in Ike’s eyes.

“If you want to, then we’ll keep it,” Soren said, to Ike’s obvious delight.

>>><<<

Never in their years together had Ike shown the slightest interest in owning an RV. But now, he threw himself into the research as much as Soren did – watching videos online that educated them on RV upkeep and maintenance; reading the manual that had been stowed in the glove compartment; looking up RV parks and campsites in areas where they had always wanted to go.

The presence of the RV seemed to cement their travel plans in the minds of their comrades. Mist had been actively preparing to take over command of the contracting company, but now she was also making a point to spend time with her brother while she still could. Rather than worried, she seemed optimistic about this new venture of theirs. “Dad always wanted to get an RV after he retired,” she said as she helped Soren to scrub down the tires. “I think it’s a good plan! Now you can have a home wherever you go.”

“Home is wherever Ike is,” Soren said softly, not even meaning to say it. His face flushed when Mist made a cooing sound in response.

“That’s so sweet!” she said. “I’m really glad you two have each other. I don’t want to know what he’d get up to if he set out by himself.”

Without comment, Soren picked up the soapy bucket and carried it to the other side of the vehicle. Mist’s knowing smirk followed him until he was out of sight.

>>><<<

The maiden voyage of the Road Rumbler, as Ike had dubbed the RV, began on a sunny day in late summer. They set out for a short journey at first, driving through the Crimean countryside until they reached Gallia. There was a lake here on the edge of the forest, and they parked on a grassy slope overlooking the water. With the application of all they had learned online, they were able to set up easily.

Soren had to admit that it was convenient to have everything they needed on hand. And when the rain moved in that evening, unexpectedly, it was pleasant to hear it pattering on the roof instead of on their heads. Soren was going over a map in preparation for their next trip, while Ike watched the ball game on TV. But gradually, Soren became aware of Ike looking at him instead.

“Yes?” he asked, looking up from the map.

“I like this,” Ike said after a moment. His blue eyes were shining in the lamplight. “I think this was a good decision.”

Soren hummed and resumed tracing the route. “I will admit that this is… cozy.”

“Yeah, just like a little house.” Ike settled back against the sofa cushions, sighing contentedly. “But when we get bored of the location, we can just pick up and move somewhere else.”

“Hmm.” Soren jotted some things down in his notebook. “If only we could find a way to stop the floor from shaking every time you walk…”

“Let it shake. It’s not going anywhere.” Ike stretched out lazily, yawning. “C’mere.”

“Hm?”

“Come here, will ya?”

Setting aside his notes, Soren rose to follow Ike’s request. He sat next to the vanguard. Ike pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him, running his fingers through long dark hair. “Know what I like the most about this?”

“What?”

“We can just… be.”

Soren closed his eyes and nuzzled into Ike’s chest. He thought he knew exactly what Ike was talking about. They were miles away from anyone else yet protected from the rain and wind. They were sheltered from prying eyes. There was nobody around to question them, or to pester them, or to try to rope them into doing something.

Ike’s idea to travel had been one that Soren wasn’t immediately opposed to. But he had felt a little wary of the whole thing, considering how much planning would have to go into it. Now, he just felt free.

“So, are you gonna say it?”

Soren looked up at Ike, confused.

“You know. I was right, and you were…?” Ike smirked at him, and Soren groaned and flopped back against his chest.

“I was wrong,” he said. “You had a good idea, Ike.”

“The best idea,” Ike confirmed. “Meaning that I’m not so bad with ideas, huh?”

“Hm. Then why do you need me?” Soren stood up and sauntered back over to the dinette.

“I need you for a lot of things,” Ike said. “I’m just saying, I’m not so bad in the idea department. Sometimes.”

“No, you’re right. You do have good ideas.”

“So, will you let me explore more of my ideas?”

“Such as?”

Ike stood up, and for a moment, Soren thought that this would end up in the little bedroom. But the vanguard stalked right past him and went to the refrigerator. “I saw a recipe for bacon-wrapped hot dogs. Want one?”

Soren groaned and buried his face in the map. Maybe it would be wise not to let this business of ideas get to Ike’s head.


End file.
